Kotoura-San: After
by storyteller316
Summary: Kotoura and friends are back, and this time they have more psychics with them.
1. Chapter 1: New psychics

A new school year has started for Kotoura and her friends. However, the ESP club is unaware of a coming threat to them.

"Hey Kotoura, how was your summer?" asked Moriya.

"It was great, to bad you couldn't come with us to the beach though," said Kotoura.

"Yeah, I really hate summer colds," said Moriya.

"Her grandfather even made a new part of the Kotoura theme park," said Yoshihisa as he thought back.

"Stop thinking of that!" said Kotoura as her face turned deep red.

"Sorry, but the large-scale photos were just to good not to remember," said Yoshihisa with a big grin.

"I don't even want to know what kind of photos were there," said Moriya who was embarrassed for Kotoura.

"They were so embarrassing," said Kotoura as she put her head to her desk.

"Alright everyone, take your seats," said the teacher as he walked in and stood before the black board.

"We have two new students joining us today, and I want you all to be kind to them," said the teacher.

"Please help me welcome Mochiage (Lifting) Akiyama (Autumn Mountain) and Bairokēshon (Bilocation) Fukui (Fortunate)," said the teacher. When the two students walked into the room, Kotoura dropped her pencil as she looked at them with a scared look to her eyes.

"Kotoura, what's wrong?" asked Yoshihisa.

"I can't read their minds," said Kotoura with a terrified voice.

"Wait, you're a mind reader?" asked Mochiage who had noticed their conversation.

"What are the odds that we would find another psychic here like this," said Bairokēshon.

"Wait, you mean, you two are psychic too?" asked Kotoura.

"That's right," said Mochiage with a relaxed posture and friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Powers

After school, Kotoura and the others brought the new students to the ESP club room to talk about their powers.

"Nice place you have here," said Mochiage.

"So, you actually made a club to make people realize that psychics are real while studying her powers?" asked Bairokēshon.

"Yes, but when I realized that it was putting us in danger, I reconfigured it to where we just get together and have fun with her and each other," said Yuriko.

"Nice," said Bairokēshon with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what powers do you two have?" asked Daichi.

"Well I have the power of levitation," said Mochiage as he made a pencil lift off the table.

"And I have the ability of bilocation," said Bairokēshon as another her appeared across the room.

"That must hurt your head," said Kotoura.

"Not really, but I do feel the pain that my double does, I can even remember things she experiences," said Bairokēshon as the other her vanished.

"So, why have you two transferred here, you don't seem to mind people knowing about your abilities," said Manabe.

"We're actually hunting down four psychics that are trying to harm normal people," said Mochiage.

"How do they plan to do that?" asked a worried Kotoura.

"By using a mystical artifact created by a psychic hundreds of years ago, he made it to bring out latent psychic abilities in people, but it also had the power to kill normal people," said Bairokēshon

"That's not good," said Moriya with a terrified expression.


	3. Chapter 3: Joining

After the shocking information, everyone sat down for some tea and to talk more about the evil psychics.

"So, the four other psychics are doing this because of what normal people did to them?" asked Manabe.

"That's correct, a lot of people can't accept those who are different after all," said Bairokēshon. Kotoura was now remembering everything she had gone through in her past.

"Unforgivable," said Manabe as he hit the table.

"What is?" asked Mochiage with a surprised expression.

"The whole not being able to accept people who are different, Kotoura went through the same thing before coming here, and you two probably went through that as well, and it just makes me so mad that people can be like that," said Manabe.

"I didn't realize you felt that way about this," said Moriya with her face turned away from him.

"You're different, Moriya; what you did was just jealousy, these people just made fun of hurt them because of what they are," said Manabe.

"Wow, I have never met a person like him before," said Mochiage who was still surprised.

"You found yourself a great boyfriend, Kotoura," said Bairokēshon with a smile. Who had realized their relationship by watching them.

"He is when he's not thinking of something perverted," said Kotoura with a mean glare at him.

"That hurt!" said Manabe as he fell out of his chair.

"There's only one thing that can help me in this situation," said Manabe before he started imagining Kotoura in different outfits.

"Don't think of that!" said Kotoura.

"Looks like it's teasing time," said Mifune as she through her thought into the mix.

"President, not you too!" said Kotoura as her face grew redder. She then saw Muroto and Moriya's thoughts.

"I don't even know which of those is the scariest!" said Kotoura with a scared expression as she shivered.

"Now I definitely want to join this club," said Mochiage as he and Bairokēshon laughed at their actions.

"Do you mean it?" asked Yuriko.

"Yeah, but I have one condition," said Mochiage.

"You want us to help you stop the other psychics," said Yuriko.

"I guess that was just woman's intuition, but it was just as good as a mind reader," said Mochiage.


	4. Chapter 4: A suprise meating

After the meeting in the club room, everyone had gathered their things and headed home.

"I can't believe we have to stop four other psychics from destroying the world," said Manabe while walking with Kotoura.

"Yeah, but now I know that I won't be able to read their minds, so finding them shouldn't be too hard," said Kotoura as they reached her apartment.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Manabe.

"Wait, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Kotoura.

"If it's alright," said Manabe as he started imagining her in an apron.

"Keep that up and I'll just slam the door in your face instead of letting you in," said Kotoura. This made Manabe stop thinking and instead paying attention. A few minutes later, Kotoura was in the kitchen cooking as Manabe sat at the table across from her mom.

"So, you're really dating my daughter?" asked Kumiko with a hateful glare at him.

"Ye, yes mam," said Manabe with a worried voice and nervous expression.

"I bet you're surprised that my mom is here, huh?" asked Kotoura as she came in with the food.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me that you two are getting along now," said Manabe.

"I wanted to surprise you with this dinner," said Kotoura as she sat down.

"Is that so," said Manabe before they started eating. The entire time, Kumiko was staring him down. Outside, on the roof across from Haruko's place, a shadowy female figure could be seen.

"I have my eyes on that new psychic," said the figure into a phone.

"Attack tomorrow after they're done with school," said a male voice over the phone.

"Right," said the woman before she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

The next day, everyone was walking home from Karaoke after school, a few were even rubbing their ears.

"I never knew someone could be that bad at singing," said Mochiage with a scared expression.

"I know what you mean," said Manabe, who was also scared.

"But I didn't even sing!" said Kotoura.

"We weren't talking about you," said the two as they looked at Bairokēshon with the same scared expression.

"Don't forget Mochiage, you are my boyfriend and living with my family, mom will kick you out at any point," said Bairokēshon.

"You tell me to be honest at all times when I'm with you though," said Mochiage.

"Wait, you're dating and living together?" asked Mifune with an expression that you wouldn't even need to be able to read minds to understand what she was thinking.

"Don't even go thinking of weird things, or I'll come out and say who you love, and you would just love to know how I know," said Bairokēshon as she took a glance at Muroto who wasn't paying attention to them.

"You two look like you are having fun," said a female voice from behind them.

"Fujō (Levitation)," said Mochiage as he and the others turned to face her.

"I can't read her mind," said Kotoura who was a little scared.

"That's because she's one of the four we were talking about," said Mochiage with hatred in her eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Fujō Hayashi (Forest), my ability is flight," said Fujō as she started hovering a few inches above the ground.

"And I'm going to kill all of you," said Fujō with a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6: First victory

As the group stood before the enemy psychic, a problem came to mind for Manabe that he should have thought of sooner.

"There's one thing I just thought of, how are we going to fight her," said Manabe.

"Like this!" said Moriya as she ran at Fujō to hit her but missed as she the psychic flew up into the air.

"Nice try," said Fujō with an evil grin.

"Ok, maybe we should just run," said Moriya. The group then ran to a grove of trees that were nearby.

"Kotoura, you have to use your power on her," said Bairokēshon.

"I can't read her mind," said Kotoura.

"There's more to your power than that, you can also overload her brain, which will knock her out," said Mochiage.

"How is she going to do that, she's never even tried it before," said Moriya.

"Just focus on her, then think of every emotion you can, it will override her mind and cancel out her own psychic powers," said Bairokēshon.

"I'll try," said Kotoura as she closed her eyes to focus better.

"Quit hiding from me and get," said Fujō before a sudden rush of pain overtook her, causing her to grab her had. Then, her power stopped, causing her to fall out of the sky. However, Manabe was able to catch her before hitting the ground.

"Nice catch, Manabe," said Yuriko.

"Why did you help her, did your forget that she's the enemy?" asked Bairokēshon.

"Like I said before, I can't stand those who would hurt others, and I'm not going to let them get hurt if I can help it," said Manabe as he started getting up, leaving Fujō on the ground .He then noticed something metal in the pocket of Fujō's jacket.

"What is this?" asked Manabe as he took the thing from her pocket. As he looked at it, he noticed that there were all kinds of strange symbols carved into it.

"No, don't!" said Mochiage, but it was to late, a pulse of electricity was now being sent through his body, causing him to faint.

"Manabe!" said Kotoura as they all looked at him with horrified expressions.


	7. Chapter 7: The first key

The next day, everyone was visiting Manabe in the hospital, where he still had not awoken.

"What was that thing he touched yesterday?" asked Kotoura.

"It was a psychic key, one of the five parts needed to destroy normal people," said Mochiage.

"But what will happen to him, it didn't kill him," said Moriya.

"It's hard to say, it was only one piece to the whole thing," said Bairokēshon.

"You guys mind, I'm trying to sleep," said Manabe as he laid in bed.

"Manabe, you're awake!" said Kotoura as she ran to hug him. However, the second she touched him, she let out a scream as she fell backwards.

"What's wrong, Kotoura?!" asked Mifune.

"He's burning up, I thought my skin was going to melt!" said Kotoura who's hands looked as if they had touched a stove.

"He has pyrokinesis," said a surprised Mochiage as he looked at the monitor that Manabe was attached to, noticing a temperature of 201 degrees Fahrenheit.

"What's pyrokinesis?" asked Manabe, who was fine even though his temperature was higher than that of normal humans.

"It's a psychic power that allows you to control fire," said Bairokēshon.

"I'm a psychic now?" asked Manabe with a surprised expression.

"And because of that, I'm leaving this with you," said Mochiage as he gave the key to Manabe.

"Why me?" asked Manabe as he looked at it.

"Because it chose you as the one to take its guardian psychic power," said Mochiage as he pointed at a fireball symbol in the middle of it.

"I'll take good care of it then," said Manabe as he held onto it tightly with his right hand. They then noticed his temperature falling back to normal. Meanwhile, the other psychics were going over what had happened.

"Now that Fujō's out, we only have three keys," said a bald man who was dressed like a monk.

"So, now we must retrieve one piece, and find one more," said a woman with long blond hair.

"Then I'll go, my power is far better than what she had," said a male psychic with black hair and gloves.

"You better do a better job than her, Saikometorī (Psychometry)," said the first guy.


	8. Chapter 8: Psychic training

A few days after Manabe had awoken, the club had gone into the mountains to help the psychics train.

"Come on, Manabe, concentrate," said Mochiage as everyone stood behind him at the side of a river. In it, were three larges trees that Mochiage had placed there for target practice.

"This time for sure," said Manabe as he slowed his breathing. Three balls of fire then ignited above his head and were sent smashing into the trees with the flick of his right wrist.

"Nice shot," said Kotoura.

"I'm glad I'm getting the hang of this," said Manabe.

"By the way, I can't believe how much land Kotoura's family owns," said Bairokēshon as she looked at Kotoura's grandfather's house in the distance.

"Sometimes even I think it's a little too much," said Kotoura.

"Hey, why did you bring me with you?" asked Fujō as she sat under a tree nearby, with no chains or anything to keep her from leaving.

"You can leave if you want, we just thought that you would like some friends," said Kotoura.

"Why would you do that, I wanted to kill all of you and every normal human on the planet," said Fujō.

"Because he wanted us to do so," said Moriya as she looked at Manabe.

"He's also the one who caught you when you fell from the air, saving your life," said Mifune. Fujō then walked over to Manabe, who was drinking some bottled water.

"Why did you save me back then?" asked Fujō.

"Because I figured you have been hurt enough in your life, and ever since I met Kotoura, a lot has changed for the rest of us," said Manabe.

"How did you make friends with people like them?" asked Fujō as she looked at Kotoura.

"It's thanks to Manabe, he was the first one to approach me and think my powers were cool, then everyone else soon became my friends too," said Kotoura with a smile. Suddenly, they heard a boat horn coming from up river.

"What is that?!" asked Mifune as they noticed a large river boat with Kotoura's head on the bow of the ship.

"Kotoura!" said Zenzou from behind the boat's wheel.

"Grandfather!" said Kotoura with a blushed face.

"What do you think of the Kotoura River Boat?" asked Zenzou as he parked the boat with an anchor from each side.

"It's really great!" said Manabe with a smile and thumbs up.

"Stop thinking that," said Kotoura as she hit him with her small fists, which were like punches from a kitten. Even though he was a psychic now, she was still able to read his mind.

"Did these people really take you down, Fujō?" asked a voice from atop the boat.

"Saikometorī," said Fujō as she looked at him.


	9. Chapter 9: Psychic touch

"Another psychic," said Bairokēshon. The psychic then jumped from the boat, landing several meters from the water.

"My name is Saikometorī Inoue, and my psychic ability is psychometry," said Saikometorī.

"What kind of psychic power is that?" asked Moriya.

"One that allows him to see and feel everything that the one he touches has gone through, but he can also make you relive it repeatedly," said Fujō.

"The trader is right, and which of you wants to be the first to feel my power, and know that I have never found a person to have a past bad enough to scare me," said Saikometorī as he removed some gloves he had been wearing.

"I'll do it," said Kotoura without hesitation.

"No, you don't have to go through everything again just to beat him," said Manabe with a worried expression as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Manabe, I have no choice, I'm the only one here that can do this," said Kotoura with a determined expression.

"Alright, I'll trust you," said Manabe as he let go of her.

"You're actually going to let her do this?!" asked Bairokēshon.

"I saw it in her eyes, there is no stopping her, and she's right, her past might be the only one that can scare him," said Manabe.

"You're going to regret this," said Saikometorī before he placed a hand on Kotoura's forehead.

"What, what is this?!" asked Saikometorī as if a monster was staring him down in the dark of night.

"What's wrong, don't like my darkest memories?" asked Kotoura as she grabbed his other hand, causing the feeling he was experiencing to double.

"How is it that you can be happy after what you have been through, you should want to kill all the normal people just as much as we do," said Saikometorī as he pulled away from her, tripping over the rocks of the shoar.

"Because I finally made friends, and if you want, you can be one of them," said Kotoura as she held her hand out.

"I'll have to think about it," said Saikometorī as he stood up and walked away into the forest.

"Hey, he left a key behind," said Muroto as he noticed it sticking out of the sand. There was a carving of a knife on it instead of fire.

"Don't touch it," said Mifune as she expected the same thing that happened to Manabe but was surprised to find out that nothing happened to him but a little spark.

"Hey, why didn't it zap him like the first one did me?!" asked Manabe, who was a little mad about this.

"Because you took that key from my pocket, he just picked it up off the ground, so it wasn't taken from the person themself," said Fujō.

"Good to know that now," said Kotoura before they went back to having fun.


	10. Chapter 10: A trap

A few days have passed since Saikometorī attacked, and he has come by the club room allowing with Fujō.

"So, how have you two been since you left the others?" asked Manabe as they all stood around.

"It's been interesting," said Saikometorī.

"We have actually been able to see things in a new light," said Fujō.

"That's great to hear," said Kotoura.

"Oh no, we have a problem here," said Mochiage as he noticed a red glow coming from under the door.

"What is that?" asked Mifune.

"It's a trap set up by one of our ex-team members," said Saikometorī.

"A psychic trap that will keep us in the school until we break the ritual seal that he has set up," said Fujō as she looked out the window, finding part of a pentagram that was surrounding the entire building.

"How are we going to get to him if we're trapped inside here?" asked Haruko.

"Because he must be somewhere in the trap to create it, and the only way to make one this big is to be on the roof," said Saikometorī.

"Then let's go," said Manabe. A few minutes later, they were able to reach the roof without a problem and found the monk psychic sitting in a pentagram.

"I have been expecting you," said the man.

"What are you up to, Uranai?" asked Fujō.

"I, Uranai Hashimoto, am here to see why you two have betrayed the mission to join these children," said Uranai.

"We left because they helped us to realize that our way of thinking is wrong," said Saikometorī.

"They showed us that normal people can be friends to us psychics, we just have to find the right ones and help them to understand us," said Fujō.

"Then prove it to me, stop my power without hurting me and that will show me all I need to know," said Uranai.

"I guess I have no choice then," said Muroto as he pushed his glasses back up on his face while six knives appeared above his head.

"Don't do it!" said Mifune. However, Muroto did not use the knives on Uranai, but on the pentagram.

"Nice job," said Uranai as his trap faded.

"He used the torture key's power to interrupt the power of the pentagram," said Saikometorī with a surprised expression.

"Did you really think I would hurt him, I am smarter than that," said Muroto as he fixed his glasses again.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," said Mifune with an embarrassed expression.

"Here, I think you should be the one to have this now," said Uranai as he handed Mifune the third key, which had the image of a mouth carved into it.

"Thanks," said Mifune as she took it.

"Just watch what you say now, because it will come true," said Uranai.

"What, why couldn't I have gotten that one, I could have made Kotoura do so many things," said Manabe as he thought of everything he could have done.

"Settle down," said Moriya after hitting him in the gut.

"Yes mam," said Manabe with a pain filled voice.


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble

A week after defeating Uranai, and Kotoura has found the three a place to work at and show off their abilities.

"So, how do you guys like the place?" asked Kotoura as they stood before a store with a sign above the door that read 'Psychic Ice-cream'.

"I can't believe your grandfather built this shop for us to work at," said Fujō as she looked through a window.

"Seeing how your lives have been up to now, I figured you could use your own job that you could all run and use your powers at," said Kotoura.

"It also doesn't hurt that we get free samples either," said Saikometorī.

"That is another upside," said Manabe as he was eating a strawberry ice-cream cone with chocolate syrup drizzled on it.

"The only problem with it is that people will still hate you," said a female voice from behind them.

"Chaneringu (Changeling)!" said Bairokēshon as everyone turned to see a woman with light blond hair and green eyes.

"Take it that you're the last psychic," said Manabe as everyone readied for her to attack them.

"Correct, my name is Chaneringu Himura (Scarlet Village), and I'm the psychic of spirits," said Chaneringu as dozens of ghosts appeared around them from the ground.

"She controls ghosts?!" asked Kotoura with a scared expression.

"Kotoura, you'll be fine," said Manabe as he stood before her.

"I don't think she will be," said Chaneringu as some ghosts fazed through Kotoura, causing her to panic even more.

"Quit scaring her!" said Manabe as he shot a ball of fire at Chaneringu, who dodged it.

"And why should I, don't you make fun of her all the time?" asked Chaneringu.

"The way I make fun of her is because I love her, and it doesn't hurt her like those people from her past did," said Manabe.

"Well what about you class president, you used her, then became her friend, you're such a coward that you can't even tell the boy you love your feelings," said Chaneringu.

"Bite your tongue!" said Mifune, causing Chaneringu to bite a chunk of her own tongue off.

"Don't you ever talk about my Yuriko that way!" said Muroto as he made several knives fly at Chaneringu.

"Stop it," said Kotoura in a low voice.

"I got the keys!" said Moriya as she dove for the two keys, which had fallen from Chaneringu's coat pocket.

"Give it back!" said Chaneringu as she sent her ghosts after Moriya who had caught the key.

"I said stop!" said Kotoura in such a loud voice that a psychic blast wave knocked everyone to the ground.

"What was that?!" asked Manabe.

"Probably something not good," said Mochiage as they noticed Kotoura standing before them with a distant look in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: The world in your hands

As everyone laid on the ground looking at Kotoura with stunned expressions, the five keys began to glow.

"Now what's happening?" asked Moriya as she looked at the key in her hand. Suddenly, the four keys left their wilders and formed a crown on Kotoura's head.

"They chose her to decide the world's fate?!" asked a ma Chaneringu as she stood up, obviously hurt.

"Kotoura, you have to get rid of all psychic abilities!" said Bairokēshon.

"No, you have to get rid of all the normal people, those who have hurt all of us for years!" said Chaneringu.

"I, I don't know what to do," said Kotoura as she grabbed the sides of her head with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Kotoura, I know you will make the right decision," said Manabe as he walked up to her, wiping the tears away.

"How do you know?" asked Kotoura.

"Because I know you, Haruko," said Manabe before kissing her, which surprised Kotoura for a second.

"I know what I have to do," said Kotoura with a determined expression.

"Do what I told you!" said Chaneringu.

"Be quiet," said Moriya as she used her psychic power she had gained from touching the fourth piece to punch Chaneringu from several feet away.

"Psychic Crown, make my wish a reality," said Kotoura before a huge flash of light exploded across the world.


	13. Chapter 13: The change

A month after the change to the world that Kotoura had made, she and Manabe were about to leave school.

"Hey Kotoura, you want to come with us to karaoke?" asked a female classmate as she and a few others came up to her at her desk.

"Sorry, but me and Manabe have to get to work," said Kotoura before she ran to Manabe, who was waiting at the door. Later at Psychic Ice-cream, Kotoura and the others were hard at work serving customers.

"Here's your ice-cream," said Mochiage as he walked up to a table and used his power to give the people their deserts.

"Thanks," said a little girl sitting at the table with her family. Behind the counter, Kotoura and Bairokēshon were getting ice-cream for the drive thru.

"Still can't believe that you made all the people accept us, I would have never thought to use it for that," said Bairokēshon.

"If it wasn't for my powers then me and Manabe would never have met, I couldn't get rid of them," said Kotoura with a smile.

"So, how are things between you and Manabe?" asked Bairokēshon who noticed a ring on Kotoura's left hand ring finger.

"It's just a promise ring right now, but I don't really care about that, because I'm happy to just be with him," said Kotoura with a smile as she looked over at Manabe, who was using his power to roast some marshmallows for a cup of ice cream.


	14. Epilogue

After a few years, Kotoura and Manabe married. Shortly after their wedding, Kotoura gave birth to twins, one a boy and the other a girl, each with their own psychic ability. The ice-cream shop became so popular that three new shops were opened, the employees are both human and psychics. Mifune and Muroto finally started to date shortly after Kotoura and Manabe married. With that, everyone continued to have fun with their psychic friends.

The end.


End file.
